WeyQn
by Half-Finished Fics
Summary: When Weyoun is approached with an offer no-one can refuse, power goes to his head and both the Alpha and Gamma quadrants and turned upside-down and inside-out! Friend and foe alike race to stop him, but how do you stop a Q?  please review! CH 7 up!
1. Buisness as usual

WeyQoun.

**hello all! and now for the part of the story which nobody reads! the part where i babble about the fac****t that i do NOT own Deep Space Nine, or anything else for that matter, and the part where i tell you this is my second in-progress fanfic and about how i will try to update frequently, and last but not least i need to add a few more words for you to skip over entirely, which are to please leave a review! and enjoy! ;)**

"Captain, a Cardassian ship has just entered sensor range." Captain Benjamin Sisko stepped out of his office into Ops.

"what do they want this time?" Sisko asked.

"looks like we're about to find out, it looks like they're hailing us." Major Kira replied.

"onscreen." Said Sisko.

With a small _bleep_, two familiar faces appeared onscreen. Sisko felt like groaning at the sight of Gul Dukat, and Weyoun.

"Captain, what a delight to see you again." said the smiling Vorta in his usual, we're-all-best-friends voice.

"what do you want?" asked the Captain, in his usual forget-it-Weyoun-we're-at-war voice.

"Now _Captain_," said Dukat in an offended tone, "we don't mean any harm, we're here to propose an offer the Dominion is willing to make."

"why go to me then? Why not Starfleet?"

"we notified Starfleet about it and they sent us to you, you mean to say they havn't notified you yet?"

just then the comm. Beeped.

"Captain." Said Major Kira, "incoming message from Starfleet."

Sisko rolled his eyes, "in my office." He said.

He hopped up the steps, went inside, sat at the desk and activated the small screen that was there.

"Benjamin," said the important looking admiral on his comm. Line, "we wanted to let you know, the Dominion has sent some ambassadors to discuss some kind of 'offer', I want you to hear them out."

"we already know." said Sisko.

"excellent, be sure to report when you know what they want."

"understood."

The admiral terminated the link.

Sisko marched back into Ops.

"what was that for?" Kira asked.

"Starfleet wanted to inform us that we should be expecting a Cardassian ship in a few days."

Kira snorted, then Dax reported, "Captain, there was an unusual energy burst just outside the station." She paused, tapped some more on her console, then said "and it seems to have brought the Cardassian ship here early."

By the end of the meeting, most of what Weyoun was saying had turned to mush in Sisko's mind, Dr. Julian Bashir was trying to give a report to Sisko, Chief Miles O'Brien was tugging on Bashir's sleeve as they were late for their holosuite reservation, Kira was trying to ask O'Brien to fix her replicator, Dukat was hitting on Kira, and Odo looked like he was going to throttle Dukat.

All in all, everything had gone much better than Sisko expected.

"please take as much time as you need to consider our offer." Said Weyoun understandingly. And the two Dominion representatives (plus a couple Jem'Hadar), went back to their ship.

Sisko sat in his quarters the next day, staring at a star chart and turning the Dominion's offer over in his mind. Some adjustments regarding territory and some suggested trades of prisoners. He had contacted the admiral again earlier, told him what had been offered. No one had bothered to call him back, so he was baisically left on standby for the time being. There was a small flash behind him, of which he took no notice.

"My, my, my, that really was QUITE clever of them, if I do say so myself, do you see it?" Sisko jumped, and whipped around, he hadn't heard anyone come in, he had assumed he had been the only one in his quarters. but now someone stood just behind him, reading over his shoulder. And not just anyone either.

Sisko stood up, stared at the intruder, and tapped his communicator badge, "Sisko to Ops."

"yes Captain?" asked Kira.

"red alert."

"now CAPTAIN, if that's the way you Starfleet go on treating me whenever I show up, I just might get offended!" said Q.


	2. Right on Q

"is that a threat?" asked Sisko.

"not at all! I'm just sad that you have such BLATANT disregard for my feelings, I do have them you know. unless I don't want to." Said Q, an expression of mock hurt on his face as he crossed his arms.

"what are you doing here?"

"not telling until you apologize."

"Q, I don't have time for th-"

"say you're sorry."

The Captain stood awkward and stiff, for being treated like a child, then said robotically, "Sorry."

"there! that wasn't so hard?" said Q, now smiling, as he lounged without asking on Sisko's furniture.

"so what are you doing here?"

"all in good time! I thought we might want to catch up on each other first."

"not particularily."

"oh youre all the same, aren't you? So BORING and to the point, its always: 'what the hell are you doing here Q?' 'get out of my chair Q' 'get off my ship Q' 'stop harassing the human race Q' stop turning my crewmembers into other Q, Q." he smiled and looked at Sisko, "which brings me to why I'm here."

"which is what, exactly?" asked Sisko as he watched Q hop up from the chair and over to his kitchen.

"you cook?" asked Q.

"yes, my father taught it to me." Said Sisko, more honest than he had been with the Q the entire time.

"I see." Said Q, as he continued to poke around the Captain's supplies. "so what is it those Q wannabes call you? You know, the ones in the wormhole?"

"you mean the Prophets?"

"yeah, those guys, never liked them much, spend all their time in that wormhole trying to help the Bajorans. I say, if you want to help out a race, you go down there and annoy them to death. Anyway, so what is it they call you? The Sisko? Well." He held a tub of margarine aloft and said to it, "You are the Crisco!"

Sisko rolled his eyes at Q, saying "get on with it."

"why?"

"because I'm getting impatient."

"I don't know, I want to savor this."

"savor what?"

"just give me a second to take it all in."

"Q!"

"fine, party pooper." He paused, held his breath dramatically and then said, "the continuum wishes to invite you to become a Q."

the statement startled Sisko, surely he didn't hear right?

"I suppose youre going to ask me to say it again, and I will, then you will be over-whelmed all dramatically. So do you want to be a Q or not?"

Sisko thought carefully, the same thing had been offered, even granted, to Commander Riker. He had denied, preferring his humanity. But only after some convincing, for in that short time, the power of the Q had already begun twisting the normally quite honorable and moral First Officer of the Enterprise. Besides, Sisko was hopelessly connected to Bajor and its Prophets, he didn't think he should turn his back on them. Finally he turned to Q and said, "no."

"no? why not! At the very LEAST you could turn this war around. And don't argue that it wouldn't be ethical, I know what you did to the Romulans."

"I said no, and that is my final answer!"

"very well, I'll see if anyone on the Dominion side wants it then." He snapped his fingers, and disappeared.

"wait! Q!" Sisko called, he felt like an idiot. If Gul Dukat got the power of a Q, it would be all over.

But Q didn't go to Gul Dukat.

Weyoun paced up and down his quarters, gnawing on something that that Ferengi had called 'granola', the texture fascinated him. He suspected Sisko would fall for the bait, and the Dominion would gain an advantage without the Federation even knowing it. but still, with Sisko, you could never be sure. Did his anxiety show in his face during the meeting? He hadn't prepared himself for the shock of learning Odo would attend. He had felt his heart accelerate when he had seen the Founder take his seat. Weyoun gave the appearance of being confident, fully in control. But probably the most little known fact about Vorta, was how they based their identity, their entire self worth, on what their Founders thought of them. The most powerful and respected Vorta in the Dominion could be driven to suicide by a single distasteful comment from a Changeling they had never met. There was nothing Weyoun craved more than approval.

His weak, lilac eyes didn't pick up on the flash in the corner of his room. His long, sensitive ears however, did pick up on the footsteps. He snapped around, and saw a Starfleet admiral walking up to him. The stranger stopped, his eyes carefully scanning Weyoun. The Vorta diplomat saw the flash this time, due to the fact that he was staring at it when it occurred. When the light receded, instead of an admiral, stood a high ranking Vorta, who vaguely resembled the man who had stood there before.

"Founder?" asked Weyoun in confusion, but the Founders didn't change shape in bright flashes of light, they morphed.

The strange Vorta shook his head, "my name is Q. and I have an offer for you."


	3. Vorta and Changelings and Q, oh my!

**hey, thank you so much for the reviews! i was halfway done with this chapter by the time i got them, so i decided to just finish it. dont worry, i will be updating DS9 3/4 and Trouble with Time Travel after Christmas sometime. cant guarentee when, my schedule is about as reliable as Cardassian technology. so here is the next chapter, its a little longer than the first two, what can i say? i was on a roll, and i know how it needed to end, and there was a lot i wanted to fit in before i got there (such as the idea that Garek had Weyoun 8 stuffed), and most of it is dialouge. enjoy! and thanks again! ;)**

"who?"

"Q"

"pleased to meet you...Mr. Q?"

Q looked delighted, he placed a hand over his heart, (which, in Vorta form, wasn't in his chest exactly) "Mr. Q? no one has ever called me that before! How touching!" he calmed down, "but the correct term is simply: Q"

"alright then, Q. what was that flashing light?"

Q smiled, folded his hands behind his back, and leaned into Weyoun's personal space. "you do know who I am, what I am?" he asked.

"not exactly." Said Weyoun, leaning away from Q.

"the Q are a race of omnipotent, immortal beings living in a place called the Q Continuum. A place you could never be able to comprehend. It has been…approximated before for some humanoids wishing –or not- to visit."

"but what was that thing where you…changed." Asked Weyoun.

Q straightened up, tugged on the bottom of his shirt (a habit picked up from Jean-Luc), and snapped his fingers again. when the flash receded, he was wearing a Bajoran security uniform and his face seemed half formed. Weyoun's stomach twisted itself in a knot, Q looked just like Odo. "whatever form I choose to appear in is only a visual approximation of Moi."

"like the continuum?"

"EXACTLY like the continuum."

"so it has nothing to do with-"

Q harrumphed, "shapeshifting oneself and other things are a MINOR power of the Q, please tell me that after what I've told you, you would have forgotten about those OCD goo blobs that call themselves 'Founders'."

Weyoun stared in shock, he had never, in this clone's life or the other four, ever heard his gods so insulted.

"tell me, Weyoun, if it is a Changeling, is it a Founder?"

"Of course! But-" he was cut off as he was enveloped in the weird flash of light. As soon as he had blinked the afterimage away, he checked himself. He looked the same as before the flash, but he _felt_ different, a strange feeling he had never known. "what did you do?" he choked.

"would you call yourself a Founder?"

"I would never dream of it!"

another flash around Q, this time leaving him with a blue uniform that might have been Starfleet a long time ago, upturned eyebrows, and pointed ears. "then you have a faulty sense of logic."

Weyoun stared at him for a moment as he processed what the Vulcan Q had said. Then it hit him.

He yelped in surprise as the shock of it caused him to lose his shape, melting into a gelatinous puddle on the floor. Concentrating hard, he managed to turn back into himself. "w-w-w-what have you d-done?" he asked, staring at his hands as if he had never seen them before.

"I have, by your flawed logic, turned you into a god."

Weyoun simply stood there, he had never looked so lost in all his five lives, the reason for his very existence having been turned upside down.

Q leaned further in, Weyoun farther away. "this is nothing, NOTHING, compared to being a Q," he held out his hand, "accept?"

"no, no, I cant, I just CAN'T,"

"why cant you? You have absolutely NO obligation to the Founders now that you are one of their own!"

"but I still feel like I do!" Weyoun paced the length of his quarters.

"well, you are what you think, I'll just change you back then…" he raised his hand so as to snap his fingers, when he heard the broken cry from across the room.

"WAIT!" Weyoun screeched, looking at Q with fear in his eyes.

Q tilted his head to the side, and raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"you don't…have to do that." said the Ex-Vorta slowly, trying to make up for his sudden outburst.

"power is hard to give up, isn't it?" Said Q, "I understand" yet he kept his hand raised, ready to snap. "but it's Q or nothing, you can't stay in between."

Weyoun paused, "why are you offering this to me?"

"we in the continuum want this war to end as quickly as possible, doesn't anyone?"

"if you are as powerful as you say, then why would a this little corporeal war affect you? And couldn't you end it yourselves?"

"ah, if only you knew, the outcome here will have an astronomical affect on the continuum, we don't know exactly how or when, but we can FEEL it. as for why we couldn't end it ourselves? Well, to put it simply, we don't want to. We have decided to offer the most prominent figures on each side Q powers, so it isn't really OUR decision exactly."

"have you offered this opportunity to the Federation?"

"yes, to Sisko. I went to him first because I knew it was a lost cause, that no amount of negotiating, bribing, poking, needling, threatening, pleading, or torturing, would he ever accept."

Weyoun thought again, "why offer it to me then, we wouldn't be in the Alpha Quadrant if not for Gul Dukat."

Q raised his eyebrows. "Dukat? Really? You know what he would do?"

Weyoun sighed, "good point. Bajor would never make it."

"so what is your answer?"

no answer.

"If this is still about the Founders I am going to punch you. Do you think they'll stop and wait for you when they evolve to our level? Things will go out of control, the Jem'Hadar who don't kill themselves will turn to the Vorta, your entire race will be exterminated in less than five years. Luckily, you wont live to see that happen, as the last of the Weyoun line will end with a trip to the taxidermist. If you still don't know, then how about this, the Alpha Quadrant will be practically _giftwrapped_ for your beloved Founders." Q gasped for breath, which he hadn't done during his entire rant, then said, "Do you still not know?"

"Taxidermist? Are you saying the last Weyoun is going to be STUFFED?" he had to say it, the thought had been on his mind for the last part of the speech.

"that doesn't matter if you say yes!"

"_STUFFED?"_

"FORGET STUFFED! Do you want to be a Q or not?"

Weyoun dropped the subject, though it was clearly still on his mind, then finally he looked Q in the eyes and said, "I'm in."


	4. The war is over, and everything's purple

**hello! i'm on a little more of a roll with writing, updating stories more often and so forth. this is probably not the most interesting chapter, nor is it the longest, it's kind of a placeholder for the more interesting stuff to come, and there will be some interesting stuff. soon. **  
><strong>aaaaaaanyway, enjoy!<br>****-"Irene"**

The flash receded, Weyoun didn't feel too different, a little more energetic perhaps, not to mention he could see better, but otherwise pretty much the same. Mentally anyway. "That's it?" he asked.

"That it," said Q, "welcome to the family. Just curious, what part of my argument convinced you, anyway?

"Oh…various things."

"I believe the human term is, 'yeah right'. You just didn't want to end up stuffed."

"Well, that too." Admitted Weyoun, "though the idea of gift-wrapping the Alpha Quadrant IS quite appealing."

A few moments.

"Awkward silence." Commented Q, "well, go ahead, try out your new powers."

Weyoun raised his hand in order to snap his fingers, but Q caught him by the wrist.

"Ah-ah-ah, snapping is MY gig, find your own way of doing it."

The Ex-Vorta's eyebrows shot up, he looked past Q for a moment, considering, then made a funny clapping motion.

When the flash went away, Q squinted at the scenery. "That was…interesting. Was it your intention the turn everything purple?" he asked, staring at his plum colored hand.

"Not exactly." Said Weyoun, staring at the beet colored space station outside.

"Ah, mistakes are common among beginners I suppose." Q snapped his fingers, restoring everything to its original color. He looked around the room, "was it always this messy? Or did you change that too?" he asked, picking up a shoelace, and stared at the rest of the junk that occupied every surface of Weyoun's quarters.

"It's a side affect of our accelerated evolution. We may have changed physically, mentally, but old habits are hard to break."

"You evolved from magpies then?" asked Q, picking up a spoon laying on the floor, "do you call this a bed?" he kicked a large, box-like frame that barely contained the overflowing blankets, scarves, and other odd cloths.

"Old habit's include nesting." He paused, "but, that's odd…"

"What?"

"I don't really, feel the need anymore. Or collect things. Not in the same manner anyway."

"That's because you're a Q now." His eyes widened, "you aren't limited by the biological restraints you were before."

"You may be right…" his eyes wandered out the window towards Deep Space Nine. "Look's like Sisko will be the first to know that the tides have turned on his puny war."

Meanwhile.

"He wanted to grant you the power of a Q?" Jadzia asked, again. The senior staff sat in the briefing room.

"Yes, I don't know why. But I think it has something to do with the war, he said he was going to the Dominion about it. Probably Dukat.

"Well, there goes Bajor." Said Kira sarcastically.

"I don't think it wouldn't have been Dukat. Did he specifically say Dominion?" asked Odo.

"Yes, he specifically said Dominion. Why wouldn't it have been Dukat?" said Sisko

"If it would have been Dukat he would have said he would go to Cardassia about it, or go to Dukat about it."

"Aren't Cardassia and the Dominion one and the same now?" asked Bashir.

"Sort of, but if he said 'Dominion', he wouldn't have gone to a lowly ally. He would have gone to someone important there, I would think maybe one of the Founders if they weren't so self-righteous. Someone key, but not irreplaceable."

Flash.

"And the Changeling wins a prize!" Weyoun was sitting in Sisko's chair, feet on the table, and smiling with his arms spread out.

Sisko, who found himself standing in the corner of the room looking baffled, stared at the Vorta, "you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Me!" cried Weyoun happily.

Sisko turned to Odo, "is this some kind of joke?" he asked him.

Odo shrugged, "ask Q. it wouldn't be beyond him."

Weyoun laughed, "Oh this is no joke, though if you'd like to hear one…" he took a deep breath for effect, "a station commander and a Q are in the same room together, and the Q says there are Jem'Hadar ground troops on Earth, and the commander surrenders his station." He smiled.

"You what!" asked Sisko.

"I see you can take a hint, so, would you like to surrender or would you like to have a troop of smelly Jem'Hadar flatten your defenses."

"We fight with honor!" growled Worf.

"well well well, if it isn't Mr. Turtlehead himself." He swiveled around to face the Klingon, "tell me, can a man be honorable in what the humans call… a tutu?"

Worf looked down, and found himself to be wearing the fluffy, frilly, pink skirt. "who are YOU to speak of honor?" he snarled.

Weyoun snickered, "THAT had nothing to do with honor, and everything to do with revenge. Weyoun Seven I believe. You know, I might also like being acquainted with Mr. Elim Garek as well…"

"Worf is right, none of us will go down without a fight." Said Sisko.

The new Q rolled his eyes, "the war is OVER, Benny, we've taken Starfleet Command, there is no need for any more casualties."

"then you know nothing about humanity."

Weyoun sighed, "Your wish is my command."

Flash.

Twenty Jem'Hadar appeared around the parameter of the room, looking temporarily stunned at their sudden change of surroundings, but then, as they noticed Sisko and his crew, they drew their weapons.


	5. Change of Command

All in all, the Battle for Deep Space Nine took all of about seven seconds, as the Jem'Hadar grabbed the senior staff and disarmed them. The same thing was happening all over the station.

Odo looked around, the Dominion soldiers had caught everyone, everyone except one person. The thought of arresting a Founder probably never crossed their minds. He turned from the still struggling Worf to the smirking Weyoun, who pressed his hands together at the fingertips and said, "well, that was quick." He reached out and grabbed Odo's arm, and they both disappeared in a flash of blinding light.

The next thing they both knew, they stood on a small rock in the middle of a vast, golden sea. The Great Link.

The sight brought back vivid memories for Odo, and they weren't exactly happy. If the life of a Changeling could justify his abilities to be removed once, could it happen again? He still blamed himself for the death of the baby shape-shifter Quark had found, would the rest of his people blame him as well?

Not to mention he was disgusted by their philosophy about anyone other than them, 'solids' as they referred to any non-Changeling.

And yet, he was still drawn like a magnet to that swirling, pulsing energy of the Link.

Surely just a small connection wouldn't hurt?

He was so hypnotized he didn't notice when Weyoun disappeared in a burst of light. Odo knelt down at the edge of the Link, placed his hands in, and allowed them to let go of their form.

All at once, voices, feelings, memories exploded in his mind. It wasn't overwhelming, really, it fact, it was quite comfortable. It was who he was, and where he was supposed to be.

Except it wasn't 'he' anymore, it was 'we'. 'Odo' had been absorbed by the Link, and was now a part of it, just a tiny faction, and yet everywhere.

This almost musical sensation was suddenly jarred by deep revulsion, panic, and disappointment. And then someone left, the Link felt someone leave.

Weyoun sat shivering on the rock. All his life (well, LIVES, actually), he had revered these…creatures. He had been so fascinated by the concept of the Link, and was convinced that it was the ultimate thing one could experience, and after that there was nothing else.

He still had that preconception when he had entered the Link, he used the excuse of wanting to tell the Founders of the victory in a personal manner, more an excuse to himself than anyone else.

He had still thought it would be unlike anything he had ever known.

But that wasn't so.

It could have, of course, if he had not been to the Continuum first.

The Q Continuum. You had to be there to truly understand it, there was no way to describe it, in any language (except the language of the Q, of course). And the Link simply paled in comparison.

Weyoun's train of thought began heading on a dangerous track, in a direction he never acknowledged, a direction he never considered could exist.

The Founders were inferior to the Q.

The more he thought about it, the more logical it seemed. They were trapped inside a mere three dimensions, stuck in time as it whisked them and everyone else along with it, limited to a corporeal form at all times, which could be mortally vulnerable. Sure, they could turn into light and energy and other things, but they were still chained to this plain of space.

Confusion and grief began to turn into pity, and pity turned into a self-righteousness to which few could ever compare.

He could do more than just change his shape, he could manipulate space, time, matter, and things that tricorders wouldn't be able to make heads of tails of. He knew more than anyone could learn in ten El-Aurian lifetimes.

He would make an ideal leader of the Dominion.

Weyoun looked over at Odo, who was kneeling down with his hands in that ooze. If he, Weyoun, became leader of the Dominion, what would happen to Odo and the rest of his kind?

They, of course, would serve the Dominion in their own way. Whatever that would be.

But what of the Jem'Hadar and the Vorta? (He felt a pang on sentimentality at the thought of the latter) they would remain loyal to the Founders, as the puppets they had been genetically altered to be.

A bit of tweaking would fix that in a pinch.

But what about the Founders?

He decided not to alter their physiology. But they had to learn somehow.

He knew what would humble them, of course.

Now about that tweaking…

Keevan was sitting on the bridge.

Of course, sitting on the bridge of a Jem'Hadar cruiser truly meant sitting on the hard, cold floor of the bridge.

He was, of course, exhausted. The diplomatic talks with the small, yet aggressive colony at the edge of Dominion space had gone badly, to say the least. And he certainly wasn't built for running flat-out for three straight hours, dodging disrupter fire.

He sat, leaning up against a wall with his feet sticking out in front of him, as he wolfed down a bowl of berries from his homeworld. The berries, were, of course, a rare treat. Considering they were about the only thing Vorta could taste. But again, he had had a very. Long. Day.

His Jem'Hadar First cleared his throat, and Keevan gave him a piercing glare. Though if it came to a physical struggle between a Vorta and a Jem'Hadar, well, they would be scraping what was left of the Vorta off the floor every time, the only thing that would give Keevan had the upper hand was that he was the only one who could distribute the Ketracel White among his men, the drug which kept the Jem'Hadar alive.

It was a tense tension, but an even one nonetheless.

It did, however get just a little bit tighter as the First cleared his throat again, and Keevan shot him another glare. "are we under attack?" he snapped.

"no, but…"

"I thought I made it quite clear, that though protocol stated that I remain on the bridge in this sort of scenario, that I was not to be bothered except in an emergency."

"we are receiving a transmission…"

"I don't CARE about a transmission, unless it's from the Great Link itself then do what the early humans did and PUT THEM ON HOLD." The Jem'Hadar cleared his throat again, and Keevan's irritation began to turn into panic, "it is from them, isn't it? the Founders?"

"yes."

Keevan jumped up, any trace of exhaustion gone, snatched his personal viewing headpiece from the First, and roughly jammed it on his head.

He did, however, begin to revert back to his original state when he saw the face of the Vorta diplomat assigned to Cardassia, Weyoun, or something.

He started to feel an unusual prickling sensation, but paid it no mind.

"to the subjects of the Dominion. I have, as of moments ago, made a startling discovery." Drawled Weyoun.

The prickling was starting to hurt, but still, Keevan had known worse.

"I have been sought out by, and made into, one of a race more powerful than anyone could have ever known. The Q. and I have discovered that the Changelings we so blindly follow, are far inferior to their power."

"BLASPHEMY!" screeched Keevan, as he threw his headset across the room. The prickling started to feel more like stabbing, and, curious to see if Weyoun's transmission had anything to do with it, he reluctantly picked up the headset again.

"I assume I will have lost half my audience at that statement. But to those who are still listening, I reassure you, the Q can do more than change their shape, we can alter space, matter, and time at the snap of our fingers. It should be a comfort that a Q will be the leader of our proud empire. That Q being me. Those of you who still have doubts, and, well, everyone else, you all know that you have been genetically altered to remain loyal to the Changelings, I am going to tweak those affects slightly, in order to assure a smooth transition. And I assure you, the pain is only temporary."

The transmission cut, and Keevan let out an involuntary whimper, were the Jem'Hadar feeling this?

The question was answered as he saw his First gently twitching, presumably in the same amount of pain that was starting to make Keevan's breath labored.

He couldn't hold it any longer, he fell to the floor and cried out, feeling like he was on fire as his DNA rewrote itself.

Then, as quickly as it came, the pain subsided. Just as Weyoun said. Keevan felt a surge of loyalty at the thought of him, then scolded himself as he should only feel that way towards the Founders.

Shouldn't he?

It was odd, he knew (or he thought he knew) he should remain loyal to the Changelings that had ruled the Dominion for over 10,000 years. And yet, he didn't WANT to, really. He didn't have to anymore, he only had to be loyal to the Q. he took comfort in that.

He saw the Jem'Hadar salute behind him, "for the Q, victory is life!"

Keevan also saluted, "for the Q! Leaders of the Dominion!"


	6. Powerless

**hello all! yeah, i update i really weird patterns. but here we go! i would say this is about a little more than halfway through the story, but it's hard to gauge. but either way, be prepared for MAYHEM in following chapters, and CAMEOS! wont reveal more.  
><strong>**so, read, enjoy, and review! i know youre there, i have the story stats to prove it. even just a few words are nice, im a feedback addict.**  
><strong>-"Irene"<strong>

Odo had tried everything to get rid of the collar.

He had tugged it, yanked it, phasered it, pounded it, attempted to beam it off, he had even asked Quark if there was anything he could do.

In short, he had tried everything short of sticking his head in a warp core, and he had even begun wondering if that really wasn't such a bad idea…

Of course, the obvious solution was to shape-shift out of it. but that was just it, he couldn't shape-shift, not with that stupid, thick, metal device around his neck…

Six hours.

six hours until he would have to revert back to his true, gelatinous state again, as far as he could tell. Of course, it's hard to calculate when one minute you're in the Link, and the next, you're lying in humanoid form on the floor of your quarters wearing some kind of an anti-shapeshifter collar with no idea how you got there.

Though he suspected Weyoun had something to do with it.

But he thought ten hours was a pretty safe bet. But his knowledge of what would happen to him when his regeneration cycle actually kicked in, with that collar on, was another story…

He had once gone several minutes over the 16-hour cycle, trapped in a turbolift with Lwaxana Troi. And the experience was agony.

Then again, the device might allow him to return to a liquid form when he absolutely needed to.

But if it didn't, how long could he last?

He wondered if anyone would get suspicious if he started messing around in the engineering section of a Jem'Hadar cruiser.

He walked past a Jem'Hadar soldier, and got another idea. He never really liked the special treatment he got from them and the Vorta, but if there was any chance he could help…

Odo stepped up to the guard and cleared his throat, the Jem'Hadar glowered at him.

"might I ask a favor?" asked Odo, awkwardly.

No response aside from a hard stare, Odo took it as a cue to keep going.

"is there anything you can do about this?" he pawed at the collar.

Now the Jem'Hadar got really angry, "to do so would be a violation of my orders, now get out of here, Changeling."

Odo was irritated, desperate, and secretly frightened. The next thing he said was a last resort. "I order you to, as a Founder of the Dominion!"

"the Founders have no standing in the Dominion. I serve the Q. now get out!" he swung his phaser rifle at the Constable, giving him a hard thwack in the side. it actually hurt, since Odo was stuck in a solid shape.

He backed off, and walked away, pondering what had happened. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings, and eventually ran smack into Kira Nerys.

"Major!" he exclaimed.

Kira shook her head, and smiled weakly "its okay, and the title doesn't really matter anymore, since Weyoun's storm troopers came in."

"storm what?"

"no idea, Jake Sisko said it first, it might be some old Earth cultural reference."

"Jake Sisko? How many of you are still here?"

"all of us, actually. Some got locked up, Worf, for instance. The rest of us are always bring watched by guards, but we can still move just about anywhere on the station. I suppose they're so confident in their hold of a station that they don't consider us much of a threat."

Odo looked quizzically at her, "is that just a fact, or are you hinting at something?"

"depends on you. You do hold some sway over them, as a…Founder."

"that title doesn't seem to hold much power anymore, I asked a Jem'Hadar about the collar, and he seemed almost disgusted by me. He also said that he served the Q."

"well, that would be one of Weyoun's magic tricks." She looked over at him again, "why are you wearing that collar?"

"-harrumph-, I see you've finally noticed."

"I tend to look at people's faces when I'm talking to them, not their clothing."

"and yet you noticed when I altered my uniform once."

"alright, I DID notice earlier. But there more important things to pay attention to, your five hour absence, for instance."

Five hours?

That was four hours more than Odo had originally factored in, he must have lost more time in the Link than he realized.

"speaking of which, I thought you had decided to keep the belt." Said Kira.

"it wasn't that big of a deal."

"I liked it. but anyway, why are you wearing the collar?"

"no idea, I sort of, woke up with it."

"can't you just shift out of it?"

Odo shifted in a different sort of way, and didn't respond.

"you cant, can you?" said Kira, in a much softer tone. "you weren't turned into a human again, were you?"

Odo paused, "I don't think so, it's hard to tell, but I don't FEEL like I did when I was human. I think my abilities are just being, blocked, somehow."

"I'm sorry, Odo…" She reached and squeezed his hand, and if he really were human, he might have gotten dizzy, or lightheaded. But since he wasn't, he just got incredibly jumpy. It was, of course, simply a compassionate gesture from an old friend, nothing more. But secretly, guiltily, dearly, Odo wished that it was.

"do you think it'll prevent you from regenerating?" whispered Kira.

"no idea."

"how long until you do?"

"I have two hours left." He choked.

"you say that as if that's all the time left you had to live."

"for all I know, it might be."

They walked along in silence, until they turned up at former Captain Sisko's quarters, where the original senior staff had gathered.

Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir had, of course, found a way to entertain themselves with an old Earth game.

"Rock Paper Scissors Lizard Spock" they chanted, Bashir groaning as O'Brien's 'Paper' disproved his 'Spock'.

O'Brien, who was facing the door, looked up as he heard it open, then said, "hey guys, it's Odo!"

Everyone turned to watch as Kira and Odo stepped inside, the latter becoming more and more uncomfortable with all the attention.

Dax gave a calculating stare and a raised eyebrow at their linked hands (not in Changeling context, of course), and both let go faster than if they had received an electric shock. "we were all wondering what had happened to you." Said the Trill.

Bashir nodded, "we haven't decided what exactly we're going to do. But until then, we've been keeping each other company. You can sit down if you like."

oOo

"you've crossed the line, Weyoun!" Q stood in an imposing posture over the self-proclaimed leader of the Dominion, who didn't seem phased in the slightest.

"I don't see what I've done wrong, the Dominion needed new leadership, and I was willing to offer it."

"yes, but you had no right to drag the entire Continuum into it!"

"no right? I am as much a Q as you are."

"that said, you're a very young Q. you have no IDEA the responsibility that comes with this power."

"so you were being responsible when you introduce the Federation to the Borg?"

"they were on their way here already! I was giving them time to prepare, I was giving them a warning!"

"I hear they were on their way there because you created a time-loop to bring them there."

"I did no such thing! I was merely keeping a time-loop alive so as not to wreck the timeline with a hopeless paradox!"

"you gave me the power of a Q, I was unaware that I was unallowed to use it."

"and I can take away those powers with the snap of my fingers!" Q raised his hand into its position, and Weyoun raised his hands into their position.

Snap.

Snap.

Snap, snap, snap, snap, snap.

Q stared with wide, and for the first time even fearful eyes at Weyoun, who was grinning triumphantly.

He had beaten him to it.

Q was left powerless.

"you know the Continuum won't let you get away with this." He said through gritted teeth.

"who says the Q can even get OUT of the Continuum?" said Weyoun.

"you didn't…"

"bye bye." Q heard the clap of Weyoun's hands and was engulfed in white light.

The blinding affect lasted several seconds even after the flash disappeared, all Q knew was there was a roomful of whispering people.

"excuse me, but where am I?" he asked in no particular direction, his vision had started to clear, and he could make out the vague shapes of the individuals in the room.

"well, I see you're back." Said Benjamin Sisko.


	7. Taking over

**'ello! and we have yet ANOTHER update. yes, it's a very short one, i couldnt think of anything to take up large amounts of the word-count. i hope the ending isnt too cheesy, i thought it was kind of epic.** **just going to say this may be the last A/N like this that you may see for a few chapters.  
>see you in the story,<strong>  
>-"Irene"<p>

"captain! How good it is to see you again!" said Q, delightedly, the afterimage of the flash had gone away, yet his sight was still a little fuzzy.

Bashir stared hard at him, "Q?" he asked, as though he wasn't sure who he was.

"of COURSE it's me. Don't you recognize me?"

"not at first." Said Bashir.

Q got a funny feeling as he reached up to his head and felt long, ridged ears. "I see Weyoun didn't bother altering my appearance when he decided to whisk me halfway across the galaxy. Actually, scratch that, I can't see anything." He squinted around.

"Weyoun sent you here?"

"against my wishes, of course. He had gone a step too far when he involved the whole Q Continuum in the affairs of the Dominion, I was about to revoke his powers when he beat me to it."

"you lost your powers?"

"yes, and he seems to have incapacitated the rest of the Continuum as well.

Bashir sighed, "there goes any hope we had whatsoever."

"I don't think it's all that bad, after all, he could decide to give up his powers himself."

O'Brien snorted, "if Weyoun gives up cosmic powers just like that, I'll kiss Julian."

Q gave a sly grin, "I doubt he will too, but if he does, I'll hold you to that. what's more likely is that he rules us for the rest of eternity."

"how cheery, is there any way we could force him to back down." Asked Dax.

"there IS a certain kind of energy beam that could be developed in this timeframe, which disrupts the essence of a Q. but I am not at liberty to divulge that technology."

"there's GOT to be some way?"

"other than that I suppose you could contact the Q's archenemy, the X."

"the X? how much of the alphabet do omnipotent beings take up?"

"more than you may think." said Q.

"so how do we contact them?"

"I didn't SAY we were going to, in fact, I would prefer Weyoun over an X anyday. No, bad idea, we are NOT contacting them."

"is there anything else?" asked Sisko.

"not that I can think of at the moment, no." Q admitted, as he sat down.

They had lost track of time as they all sat there, scheming, waiting, surely SOMETHING would happen. Something always did.

Something did happen, but it wasn't a good something, or a helpful something, or even much of an informative something.

No, this something was Odo quietly slipping into the back room, and the sinking feeling of hopelessness Kira felt at the fact that their situation may have become dire for an old friend.

She followed him after a few moments, and saw his doubled over sihloette through the dim light.

"please. Go. Away." Whispered Odo in a gravelly voice, he whipped around and saw who it was. "please, Nerys. I don't want to be seen like this." He pleaded, turning away.

"I just thought you would want some sort of company, at least as a distraction."

"I'm. fine. Just go." He sank to the floor, trembling.

"if that's what you want." Kira stepped out of the room and casually sat back down with the rest of the staff.

And then another something happened.

A white flash of light appeared in the middle of the room, bringing Weyoun with it. he folded his hands, smiling. "I don't see what you're all waiting around for, it's not like Starfleet will drop in and rescue you. You're going to have to learn to live with it. in fact, to prove to you there's nothing you can do, I'm going to take over this FanFiction story." He continued to smirk as he clapped his hands, making someone else appear in a burst of light.

A rather disoriented, pajama-clad, long haired, teenage girl in black crocs surveyed the room.

"what the…?" she started.

"welcome to Deep Space Nine, Emma. Or should I say Irene?"


End file.
